


Divine Intervention

by BrightStarling



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Cupid and Psyche AU, Cupid! Thorin, Erebor is the new Olympas, Gods, M/M, Psyche! Bilbo, kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 10:04:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7356874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrightStarling/pseuds/BrightStarling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just because you are the god of love doesn't mean everything is nice and rosy, just like Frerin still gets his sandals pinched occasionally when Fili gets bored with his chariot, or that Dain can still get drunk and make a fool of himself despite being the god of wine.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    In which Thorin is the god of love and he is having a bit of a problem.  Nothing big, oh no, not at all. Just a four-feet-two, hobbit-sized one is all……</p>
            </blockquote>





	Divine Intervention

**Author's Note:**

> My college entrance exam is tomorrow haha I don’t know what I am doing anymore……
> 
>  
> 
> *mourns silently for my future*
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway.  This is a middle-earth Cupid and Psyche story!  The relationships are still the ones in the Hobbit(ex. Thorin is, unfortunately, still the uncle of two hooligans, and also heir to the throne).  The things they are in charge of do not affect their status, more like their respective jobs.  Storyline altered here and there as the author pleases…*scurries away*
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy!

    "He can be an _orc_ for all I care, Thorin, just ask him!” The woman waved her hands emphatically at the general direction of the West (or really, the Shire), her iron-clad boots stomping in frustration, "You are the god of love, brother mine, _do something_."

   

     ".....Bilbo is not an orc," the said god replied, his brows furrowed in all seriousness.

    

    "That's the only thing you have to say?   _Really_?" the goddess stared at him, seemingly couldn't decide whether to laugh or to smack her brother's head against the wall.  Quite an alarming look if Thorin were being honest, considering it was his head that was being eyed impatiently.  Fortunately, his sister only shook her own head and rolled her eyes, “Frerin wears sandals with _wings_ and even he is more romantic than you are."

    

    "What's wrong with sandals with wings?” A figure popped out  of nowhere, complaining,” _I_ didn't say anything about you and your strange obsession with helmets."

    

    "Wings are supposed to go on your _back_ , not your _feet_ ," the woman retorted and her armour clattered along with her movements, “but since you are here, make yourself useful.  Tell Thorin that asking Bilbo out is not going to kill either of them."

 

    "Bilbo?  As in Bilbo Baggins of Bag End?  The pretty hobbit whose suitors have been causing traffic problems in the Shire ever since he came of age?  Not that I'm saying, Dis, but Thorin's personality here is not exactly a _winner_ \--"the goddess of wisdom hissed, and Frerin visibly flinched,"--but maybe a bit of, say, _divine intervention_ will do the trick?"

 

    "My arrows are meant for strengthening the feelings of those who are sharing mutual affection, and there is _nothing_ between me and Mr. Baggins, “Thorin scowled, “nor is my non-existing love life of your concern."

 

    "Really? “the younger god challenged, "Then why have you not paired him up with that Bofur fellow yet?   _They_ are great friends with the potential of something more, why not them?"

 

    If glares could kill--well, it wouldn't make much differences because you can't kill a god.  Not really.  But Thorin rather thought he would be doing Middle Earth a great favor if Frerin is grounded in Erebor for the next century, regrowing his body and all that.  But that was neither here nor there.  In the end, the god just turned away, his lips a tight line and his fists clenched.

 

    Frerin sighed, and so did Dis.  Their brother sure has some very impressive work ethics, but when it comes to his personal matter he really is an absolute mess.  And such problem is not something they can help with, no matter how much they wanted to.

 

    "Thorin,"Dis called out gently, a hand placed on the shoulder of her eldest brother, “then will you please at least try to talk to him?  As a friend, maybe? “Frerin looked at him and nodded as well.

 

    _Because we've never seen you fall so hard for anyone before.  Because you spend so much time watching over and guarding him like he is the most precious thing in the entire Middle Earth.  Because we just want you to be happy._

 

 This time it was Thorin who sighed.

 They've had this conversation many times, and he knew his siblings only want the best for him.  

 

    But just because you are the god of love doesn't mean everything is nice and rosy, just like Frerin still gets his sandals pinched occasionally when Fili gets bored with his chariot, or that Dain can still get drunk and make a fool of himself despite being the god of wine.  Besides, Thorin saw no reason why Bilbo Baggins would ever want him.  He did not have his brother's admittedly good looks or his sister's wisdom(who is also a beauty with her grey, stormy eyes and silky locks, a living proof that you _can_ indeed have both looks and brains and that the world is not exactly fair).  Not that he was repulsive to look at, no, but he just wasn't _that_  kind of good looking.  People praise him, yes, but he most definitely wasn't the kind that makes young lads and lasses swoon (Frerin) or pursuers throw themselves at  his feet (Of _all those people_.  Fili and Kili's father is very, _very_ lucky indeed).  As for Bilbo?  There are few, if any, in the entire Arda that could be compared with him.  And Thorin is not one of them. Some would be impressed by his status, but he knew Bilbo is not really one for titles.  More likely his identity will be something of a gap getting in between them. 

    

     While people from all over Middle Earth came to the Shire just to admire the hobbit's beauty everyday, Thorin was well aware that there is much more in Bilbo than that.  He had seen him taking care of wounded animals--sparrows, hares, and, for the love of god, one of _his_ ravens once-- nursing them through the winter until spring once again arrived at Hobbiton.  He knew that Bilbo smiles at the sight of hobbitlings playing, sighs happily when he sees flowers, and has great love for maps of foreign places and tales of old.  Also, Thorin may or may not have taken the form of a raven and sat on the old oak tree in Bag End with the hobbit on some warm afternoons, watching with a small smile as the smaller male frowned and muttered, trying to figure out the right word for the song or poem he was working on. And these little things just make the god of love fall for Bilbo Baggins of the Shire even more.

 

    But he also knew that Bilbo deserves better, somebody who can make him laugh and cheer him up with a good joke when he feels down.  Somebody who is a great friend as well as a lover.  Somebody who can make him truly happy, and that somebody is _not_ Thorin.

 

    He thought about Frerin's words.

 

    He patted Dis' hair and clasped his brother's shoulder, before trying his very best to give them a reassuring smile(which came out as something more like a grimace).  

   

    After Thorin left in excuse of work, Dis immediately grabbed Frerin and they exchanged a look.

    "He's up to something, “the goddess hissed.

    

    x----x

 

    "Why am I always the assigned stalker?” Frerin complained as his sister warned him the up tenth time of the consequences that might occur should he muck it up, "Why can't we just send some ravens after him?"

 

    "Because being followed by a bunch of birds is just _not suspicious at all_ ,” Dis rolled her eyes, “and because you're the one with the flying shoes.  So don't mess it up, okay?"

 

    "Ha!  Now you're praising my--"

 

    Dis just shoved her brother right off the high walls of Erebor with a smug smile, relishing in the high-pitched scream which Frerin will forever deny having ever made.

 

    x----x

 

    "What do you mean _you lost him_?"

 

    "I told you, a moment ago he was just aiming at this cute lad, and all I did was left for a while to grab a bite-- _I do need food, you know_ \-- and he was gone!"

 

    "You mean you went to flirt with the shepherdess and lost your brother--"

 

    "Whoa, now you're being needlessly mean.  Who said anything about shepherdesses?"

 

    "Oh I don't know, Fili, perhaps?  Something about his Uncle Frerin playing a young lass some merry tunes?  He also said something about where you were placing your hands, I am sure--"

 

    "Fine, _fine_ , I may or may not have done that.  But it's not like Thorin will do anything stupid--he is, like the most sensible god I've ever seen!  So sensible that I don't even understand why of all things he is in charge of _love_ ".

 

    "Because he is, as you are saying, sensible enough so he wouldn't pair anyone up on impulse.  Love is meant to last, and Thorin does his best making sure that the couples are actually compatible.  Imagine _Fili_ or _Kili_ in Thorin's place--"

 

    Frerin shuddered.  Now that's a pretty scary thought indeed.  There is, after all, a reason why the boys' jobs are mainly about sticking to the schedule.  Dis nodded in agreement.  

 

    The male god, however, totally missed that contemplative gleam in his sister's eyes.

 

    "And when was the last time you see Thorin so head over heels for another being?” the goddess continued,  her voice tinged with the barest hint of sadness,” He knows that passion is usually required to ignite deeper feelings, but he does not trust it, not really.  Therefore, he prefers to keep to himself, until now.   _Now_ that he has actually fallen in love you just have to lose him--"

 

    "Right, sorry, _sorry_ , I mean it.  I'll go find him, alright?  Just, stop--now you're actually making me feel bad--"

 

    Dis smirked in satisfaction as her brother took off grumbling and whining.  Battles are all about winning and losing, and the goddess of wisdom definitely did not mind resorting to guilt tripping to get things done.

 

    x----x

 

    Thorin stood beside Bilbo's bed silently with his bow in hand.  He did not conceal himself, for the room was dark and the only source of light being Kili (or as most people say, the moon) and his chariot gliding across the night sky.  Bilbo was sound asleep, a small smile on his lips and his usually-tamed curls mussed.  Thorin thought he could not be more beautiful.  

 

    Carefully, the god of love placed a hand on the hobbit's cheek and couldn't help the bitter smile on his lips as Bilbo unconsciously leaned into the touch.

 

    "Bofur will make you a very happy hobbit, Master Baggins,” the god whispered softly to the sleeping figure, his voice cracking slightly, “May your days with him be long and joyous.”

 

    Then, slowly, ignoring the throb in his chest, he withdrew his hand and drew out an arrow. Pulling the bow, the god took a deep breath.  He had already shot Bofur with another one, and all he had to do now is to let go--

 

    "Excuse me, but who are you and what-- _oh my gods is that an arrow_?"

 

    Thorin let out an undignified yelp when he found large emerald eyes wide open, then his eyes shifted to the now-sitting hobbit, whose nightgown was slightly askew, revealing the soft patch of skin under his throat--

 

    His hands chose the exact moment to slip and, suddenly, the arrow was sent flying across the room.  

 

    Bilbo cried out in shock as he ducked just in time to avoid getting shot.  Thorin could only watch in horror as the arrow strayed and landed......right on one of Bilbo's hats on the hat rack.  It quickly disappeared, confirming that the power of the arrow had started working.

 

    Both of them turned to look at the hat. Bilbo rubbing his eyes like he couldn't quite believe an arrow just disappeared before him, and Thorin glaring at where the arrow used to be with equal amounts of horror and......relief, if he ever dared admitting it to himself.

    

    Fine.  Maybe a slight bit more relieved.  But that was not the point.

 

    The duo were only snapped out of their respective state when a female voice called out.  Drat hobbits and their near-silent footsteps.  The voice was coming right from the other side of the door.

 

    "Bilbo, love, is everything alright?"

 

    "Um, Mom, well--"

 

    While Bilbo was still recovering from shock as he tried mustering an answer, the god of love bolted for the round window on the other end of the room.  He turned into a large raven and when Belladonna Baggins entered her son's room, all she saw was Bilbo sitting in his bed with a bewildered look.

 

    After he finally convinced his mother that everything is fine("Just...tripped, that's all,” he tried, looking nervously at the well-tidied, smooth wooden floor), Bilbo got out of bed and walked to the windowsill.  There he found a single black feather, and he tucked it away with both curiosity and care.

 

    x----x

 

    "Oh, Thorin, _please_ tell me you have not done anything stupid,” was the first thing Dis said as she latched herself onto her brother.

 

   "Why, thank you for the vote of confidence," Thorin just replied dryly as he peeled his sister off.  What is it with everyone latching onto him anyway?  Fili likes doing it, so naturally Kili likes it too.  Frerin can still do it even when Thorin is in _full armour._  What is wrong with his family Thorin will never know.

 

    "So you didn't......I don't know, match Bilbo with Bofur?"

 

    The god mentally winced at that, but he kept his face straight, “No, I--"

 

    "Dis!  Thorin!  You've _got_ to see this," a cackling Frerin suddenly burst into the room, laughing so hard that his face turned into a funny shade of red, "Right under the party tree, Bofur just declared Bilbo's _hat_  the love of his life!"

 

    Thorin hid his face behind his palms and groaned.

**Author's Note:**

> Haven't written anything in a long time...please tell me what who think?
> 
> (And wish me good luck! I think I need it...)


End file.
